1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to automatic mechanical transmission systems including a throttle controlled engine, a mechanical change gear transmission and a fluid coupling, such as torque converter, interposed the engine and transmission. In particular, the present invention relates to a torque converter disconnect and by-pass clutch structure for such system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a torque converter disconnect and by-pass clutch structure for an automatic mechanical transmission system utilizing a mechanical change gear transmission and a power synchronizer mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Mechanical change gear transmissions, i.e. transmissions shifted by engaging selected positive jaw clutches, as opposed to friction clutches, are well known in the art. Examples of such transmissions may be seen by reference to U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,105,395; 3,611,823; 4,152,949 and 4,194,410, the disclosures of which are hereby incorporated by reference.
Automatic mechanical transmission systems comprising mechanical transmissions and controls and actuators to automatically shift same, usually electronically controlled in accordance with sensed inputs and predetermined logic rules, are known. Examples of such systems may be seen by reference to U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,361,060; 4,140,031 and 4,081,065, the disclosures of which hereby incorporated by reference. Such systems may also be seen by reference to SAE Paper No. 831776 titled "AUTOMATED MECHANICAL TRANSMISSION CONTROLS", the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference.
Automatic transmission systems including a torque converter drivingly interposed a drive engine and a mechanical change gear transmission and/or including torque converter by-pass or lockup devices are also known as may be seen by reference to U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,593,596; 4,261,216; 4,271,724; 4,351,205 and 4,375,171, the disclosures of which are hereby incorporated by reference.
Automatic mechanical transmission systems utilizing power synchronizer devices, i.e. devices independent of engine speed to provide input shaft braking and acceleration, and not manipulation of engine speed, to synchronize the transmission jaw clutch members are known in the prior art. The acceleration portions of such devices are often output shaft driven through a speed increasing gear train and/or driven by an auxiliary motor. Examples of such systems may be seen by reference to U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,478,851, 4,023,443 and 4,140,031, the disclosures of which are hereby incorporated by reference. not usable, with a minimum of modification, for both manual and automatic use, the advantages of torque converter starting and a non-slipping connection between the engine and transmission at higher vehicle speeds/drive ratios was not available and/or the speed of synchronizing the positive jaw clutches was limited to the response times of the engine.